Various types of ad hoc networks are known, for example ones based on “proactive routing protocols”, which includes protocols that are known as “link state routing protocols”. One known link state routing protocol for ad hoc networks is the Optimised Link State Routing Protocol version 2 (OLSRv2) [RFC 7181]. OLSRv2 is an example of a protocol that employs only bidirectional links between nodes.
One known use of ad hoc networks is to provide a wireless communications network where some or all of the nodes are vehicles, for example unmanned air vehicles (UAVs).
Separate to consideration of ad hoc networks, it is known to sometimes apply emission control rules to UAVs and other vehicles, for example if a UAV is undertaking a military mission and it becomes desired to restrict wireless emissions from the UAV in a specific direction or range of directions.